Discord and Harmony
by PrecursorAO3
Summary: Liera had seen a lot during her years as a Titan Pilot. She'd made some friends, buried others. She'd survived countless battles against the IMC, even if parts of her hadn't. But she'd never seen anything - met anyone, like "him." And "he" had a lot of catching up to do. [Fandom-blind friendly for those less familiar with Titanfall]


**A/N:** A remix of _"Of Steel and Stardust"_ and _"Deviant Behavior."_

* * *

Normal took on a whole new meaning, these days.

Refugee camps, bioweapon development domes, lush fields and small towns built from ruins; all on the outskirts of a city named Radiance.

" **Welcome to Planet Harmony."**

Liera rubbed out a cigarette, blowing a trail of smoke away from her brother's face.

"Did they really need to add a fucking welcome sign?"

Jack shrugged, "I guess they figured 'CUSTOMS,' wasn't friendly enough on its own."

"This is the stomping grounds for the Frontier Militia HQ. We're not supposed to sound _friendly._ "

"Tell that to those guys." He nodded to a line of twenty or so refugees, all waiting in line to get their temporary residency passes.

Liera rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, her rifle weighing down on its sling. The air was hot and humid; moisture gluing her uniform to her skin.

"You know, when dad told us we were on babysitting duty, I didn't think he was _serious._ "

"Is this all today's gonna be, you whining and complaining? Cause if it is, I'm asking for a reassignment..."

"Shut up, Coop." She rolled her eyes.

Adopted brother or not, she'd punch him in the face without remorse.

A pair of overhead speakers loomed over the receiving center. They crackled and chirped before a hardened voice rang through.

" **Pilot Lastimosa and Rifleman Cooper to the Titan Bay, Dock 3."** Commander Briggs summoned them, **"Repeat-"**

A dropship drowned out her echoed message, it's stabilizing thrusters booming in the airspace overhead. It angled itself appropriately, jets singeing the ground as it began its descent. A cluster of bloodied faces, shuffling bruised knees, and crying children poured from the cabin.

Pilots rushed out, corralling the refugees as they unloaded from the ramped doors; the Militia-stamped steel pocked with holes the size only anti-Titan rounds could make.

The IMC had taken another Colony. Forced its inhabitants to flee while their ruthless conquest for resources devoured the worlds around the planet Liera called home.

And it was left to the Militia to fight for those inhabitants. To shield those _refugees._

She sighed, following Jack in wordless agreeance.

Just another day on the Frontier.

…

Liera left the platform, her jump kit shifting on her hips as she grabbed the bar securing the lid to her Titan's battery well.

"G'day, EV!" She knocked against her partner's chassis, "Miss me?"

Her sleeves dangled around her knees, tied in a knot around her waist. Her dogtags jingled over the rim of her tank top as EV's ocular hub came online and rotated, towering over the bustling mechanics at her feet.

"Welcome back, Pilot." She twisted, the blue light finding Liera over her shoulder, "I did not expect you to return so soon."

"Briggs called us back here. Why? Couldn't tell ya."

"I did not ask you 'why.'"

"Yeah, but you were going to."

She hesitated, as if processing the statement, "Debatable."

A few working soldiers froze in place, falling into a salute as a man parted them like a battering ram.

Tai Lastimosa, the famed war hero of the Titan Wars; Pilot of BT-7274. An unstoppable duo with an IMC bounty on their heads that could foot the bill for the 9th Militia Fleet's jump fuel for a _month_.

The uniformed workers that had lined up all repeated one word in unison:

"Captain."

Liera pursed her lips, crossing her ankles on EV's arm plate and leaning an elbow on her shoulder. She pulled out a cigarette, hiding the tip and sparking it with a flick of a lighter.

"Hey, dad."

He dug his knuckles in his hips, staring up from below, "What'd I tell ya about smoking in the Bay?"

"Not to." She let the cigarette dangle from her lips as she cocked her chin at EV, "Let the techs do the repair, this time. Can't say they did bad work, but…" She leaned over, peering into the nest of wires flaring with a rainbow of colors, "I'd have preferred to do it myself."

"Guess you shouldn't have taken a knock to the head then, eh?"

Liera took another drag from her cigarette, "Wouldn't be a Marauder without a few of those on my medical record."

That forced a laugh from the silver-haired veteran, "Get your ass down here. Want you to meet someone."

EV's bulb followed Liera's gaze as she peaked around, eyeing a _new_ man suspiciously. He seemed hesitant. Nervous.

With a 40-ton battlemech and an infamously reckless Pilot staring him down, he _should_ be.

He was wearing a formal suit, with a glowing armband around his bicep. He stood like a soldier – his hands clasped behind his back, feet spread exactly 12 inches apart. But the stance seemed like a _copy_. An imitation; as if he'd learned it and practiced it until it _almost_ passed for legitimate.

In all her years of serving as a Pilot, Liera had a keen sense of smell when sniffing out higher-ups from the "Ivory Tower."

"I swear to God if I have to deal with another Grenier-hacking-provoked internal affairs investigation…"

"He's not with internal affairs, Liera…C'mon, EV, back me up here."

EV studied the man next to Tai, her lens widening to make way for unobstructed sensors.

"Unidentified robotic lifeform detected. Archive entry not found." Her lens narrowed, "Captain Lastimosa, suggested course of action: Deactivate and dismantle for further analysis."

The man… _machine,_ seemed startled. The circular light on his forehead blinked from blue to yellow.

Tai held up his hands, a chuckle escaping him, "Easy there, killer. We're not ripping anyone apart 'for science' today. Already had to fight off Sage…"

Liera's interest was peaked. She'd always been a curious sort – _had_ to be. Curiosity and reconnaissance went hand-in-hand. A report of an "unidentified robotic lifeform" after a thorough Titan scan, however, did _not._

She jumped down, her jump kit and reinforced limbs breaking her fall.

"What are you?" She blurted.

"M-my name is Connor," The robot braced, his words coming out in a sputter, "I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

Liera watched him with slits for eyes, crossing her arms before pinching her cigarette, "CyberLife, eh?"

His mouth opened, but his explanation was cut short.

"We'll get into that later." Tai interrupted, "For now, I need you and the rest of Alpha Company to show him around. Get him acquainted. Maybe take him to the range with Cooper."

"You… _what?"_ She held out her hands, "The SRS just lost contact with a major Colony, and you want me giving this fleshy Simulacrum a tour through the Militia's most closely guarded-"

"Do I need to order you as your Captain, or do I have to break out the dad voice? Either'll do. You just let me know since I'm _apparently_ taking requests today."

Liera bit the inside of her cheek.

She pinched her cigarette cold, dropping it and rubbing it out, like she'd done so many times before. Defeated, she extended a hand.

"Pilot Lastimosa, Marauder Corps. Combat Intel Specialist for the Special Recon Squadron."

Connor stared at her glistening hand, his brows pinching.

"You got something against cybernetics?"

"N-No, I…" He gulped, accepting the handshake, "My name is-"

"Connor, 'the android sent by CyberLife.' Yeah, got it." She huffed, her hand falling back to her side.

She looked over her shoulder, "You gonna be alright for a few?"

"I will be fine." EV's hub faded and brightened in sync with her voice, "I recommend that you take your Pilot's Helmet with you in the event this 'android' proves to be hostile."

Liera grunted, turning back to the timid robot in front of her. She crossed her arms, shutting herself off. Connor's eyes flickered to hers, to EV standing behind her, and back down.

"Hmph." She sized him up, her tracing glare starting at his feet and climbing up to his face, "I could take him."

Yeah, "normal" had lost its namesake, alright.

But today might not be so boring, after all.

* * *

 **A/N II:** Not quite ready to return to Of Steel and Stardust, (as Deviant Behavior isn't finished yet) but I couldn't help feeling a little homesick. I've missed my main fandom of Titanfall, even if it's smaller in comparison. As crossovers are my specialty, I thought it would be interesting to learn about Titans and the Frontier from Connor's perspective, and the world of Detroit: Become Human from Liera's. I hope you enjoy this short fic while we do so.

I wrote this first chapter as a remedy to writer's block. I won't be updating it as frequently as the others, but I'll be popping back with chapters here and there. :)

If you want to read an awesome Detroit: Become Human x Titanfall crossover, check out Danger Close by reapersneedanerf.


End file.
